Sexy101
by Sweet Emii
Summary: Brittana gives Kurt a crash course on how to be sexy. Target? Blaine Anderson. Sixth Task: Sing, Strip, Dance, Klaine.
1. Yum

**Sexy 101**

Disclaimer: I own... nothing. :(

AN: I was surprise there weren't more stories about the Sexy episode! It cracked me up so bad! This is dedicated to the fact I feel so bad for Kurt and I believe he's sexy!

* * *

"Sit down, Kurt. This is an intervention."

"Why are you in my room?" Kurt slowly sat down on his bed, staring wide-eyed at the two girls who had somehow managed to sneak into his room. Okay, well, maybe Finn let them in the house, but it were still scared the life out of him when he walked into his room today. It was not often two girls were waiting on his bed for him and most of the time those turned out to be nightmares.

The dark-haired girl smiled at him as she strolled up to him and leaned forwards slowly. This caused Kurt to lean back, uncomfortably. "A little birdy told me you've been having some problems with sex appeal."

The girl next to them paused to think then offered a confused expression. "What little birdy? I thought Artie told me."

"Yes, Brittany," Santana rolled her eyes at her friend, "Finn told Puck who told Artie who told you who told Mwa. And there is definitely a reason this all circled back to me. I am the only one in glee club who knows the first thing about sexy, hence the reason I'm here."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "That still tells me nothing. Why are you helping me again? We've never even acknowledged each other except that time my dad was dying or when I was on the cheerios."

"We're beginning to understand how you must have felt when you were at McKinley," Brittany replied softly.

"Brittany!" Santana snapped, giving the other girl a sharp look before glancing back towards Kurt. "Look, Hummel, it doesn't matter. Comprendo? All you need to know is that we are here to help. I own sexy, you hear? So you better stop asking about us and let us get to the real meat of the problem."

"Wait, why does the problem have meat?"

Santana continued to ignore her friend for time restraint's sake.

Kurt slowly looked from one girl to the other before letting his eyes narrow slightly in interest. "What did you have in mind?"

Both girls grinned at each other in approval before Santana turned back to Kurt, "Hang on to your innocence because you're about to get a crash course in Sexy 101."

"So… where do we start?"

"Let's talk about that little hobbit of a boy you lug around by the scarf. Barry, is it?"

"Blaine?"

Santana smiled. "Yea, him."

_-glee-_

Now Kurt had his doubts about his first assignment from Sexy 101. The lessons were easy enough but the assignment was so dumbing simple that he had no idea how anything productive would come from it.

However, he was willing to try. If he was willing to make constipated faces at Blaine and make a fool out of himself, he was pretty much ready for everything else.

So, Blaine found him in the meeting room, staring out the window, waiting for the rest of the warblers to gather. Kurt always seemed to have a slight obsession with windows and staring out at them. It was quite amusing actually.

However, that was not all that caught his attention today. Blaine slowed to a crawl when he witnessed exactly what Kurt was doing shamelessly in the public room. His eyes widened and his knuckles turned white, clinging onto his bag strap a little too tightly. The warbler glanced around nervously as though wondering if anything else was as horrified as he was.

This could not be, by all things holy, legal.

His sight narrowed on Kurt's hands, the dampness of them, listening slightly in the light, and followed the fingers as they curled sensually around the object in his hands. Blaine might have been gawking or drooling or a mixture of both.

Then, those mouth and lips… Oh it was such a crime. Kurt's tongue run along the underside as his teeth dragged lightly over the top. Blaine could have sworn he heard a low, sensual moan coming from the other teen.

"Omph!" Totally mesmerized by his friend, Blaine absolutely forgot about the step leading down into the room and tripped, hopping forwards awkwardly.

This caught Kurt's attention. The boy glanced at the junior warbler as he finally bit a piece off his pickled cucumber. "That was graceful," he muttered as he chewed.

"Oh hush, you," Blaine replied back with a grin. His gaze lingered on the green vegetable in Kurt's hand for a moment before straightening himself up and going over to sit by Kurt. He glanced over and offered his usual grin, attempting to keep him mind off certain… breakfast choices.

However, he could not help but follow the sight of the cucumber leading slowly towards Kurt's lips. The boy took a large chuck in his mouth, sucking the juice from the cucumber with soft noises for a torturous minute. Blaine felt a disturbing shiver run down his spine and in between his legs. He shifted, trying to keep his mind clear.

Then Kurt did that thing with this tongue. He dragged his tongue along the top then along the bottom again. He then made a slight disapproving noise as he realize a trickle of pickled juice was flowing down his hand. He leaned forwards with his lips and tongue to lap it up. Blaine's jaw and head probably dropped with the movement of Kurt's lips.

Blaine snapped back and tore his eye away by sere force as he heard other member start to make their way into the room.

Kurt, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on besides him. Santana and given him a jar of pickled cucumber with a wicked smile. She merely instructed him to eat them during a time he and Blaine hung out.

He also couldn't help but notice Blaine was unusually silent besides him. He frowned, wondering if Santana was wrong about this all. Then again, it wasn't like he was doing anything. He had just been pleasantly surprise at how much he enjoyed pickled cucumbers. They were actually really good. However, he had to eat them slowly since they were so sour.

He bit off another piece and made a noise in appreciation.

Suddenly, Blaine jumped up from besides him. Kurt glanced at the boy in worry. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine had no idea what to say now. He was so turned on that it would have become a problem if the stayed next to Kurt any longer. "I… uh," he stuttered awkwardly, "need to use… the restroom." With that, the boy all but ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Kurt behind.

Kurt stared after the boy for a moment before continuing to eat his cucumber. He sucked it softly, tasting the tasty pickled juice. Meanwhile, he was very unaware that some other warblers were beginning to notice and eyes lingered.

Who ever said Kurt was not sexy?

* * *

AN: Sorry it was so short! I hope you liked it enough to drop a review. :] I shall continue when I think of more ways for Kurt to be sexy-fine!


	2. Bend for Me

**Sexy101 "Bend for Me"**

AN: Thank every for the awesome reviews! I knew people would love Kurt sexy. The fans have spoken! Then again, I would probably swoon to his constipated face as well…

Review replies:

_LLL_: I accept the offer of Red Vines! What can't they do? And, thank you for the correction! I've always had a habit of writing Mwa. It didn't click in my mind until your review that Moi was an actual word. Lol!

_Insane Teddy Bear:_ I love the idea of ice cream/whipped cream. I'm so going to cook up something for that… no pun intended.

_Amy_: It's like you read my mind!

* * *

"You're welcome."

"I just said he couldn't get out of there fast enough," Kurt frowned at Santana, who looked utterly pleased with herself. "For all I know, I was just annoying him again trying to be sexy." He paused for a moment, "I still don't really understand the whole cucumber thing though."

Santana paused in her braiding of Brittany's lovely blond hair to throw the boy a 'really?' look. She rolled her eyes before looking back and finish up the last of the braid. "Did the constipation clog up your brain?"

Kurt's brow twitched slightly in irritation. He should have never mentioned how Blaine reacted to his first attempts at a sexy face. He was trying to be a cat or maybe even a tiger for goodness sakes. Isn't there some kink going around with dressing up as an exotic animal? The snarl, I'll-eat-you-right-up face seemed perfectly reasonable at the time.

The dark-haired girl finished tying her friend's hair before swiftly moving to the bed where Kurt was hugging her very soft and lovely dark pillow. "The only reason he ran out of there like there was fire on his tight little ass was because he was trying to avoid swooning at your feet."

Kurt's eyes widened at Santana's choice of words. He was very tempted to remind the girl that Blaine was very, very gay.

Santana grinned slowly, sensually. "What I would have liked to know was what went on in the bathroom."

"Wait what do you…" Kurt's face turned several shades redder in realization and his hand flew to his cheeks, "Oh my Gaga, No!"

"Gods. It's like I'm corrupting a retardedly innocent baby penguin. It's disgusting," Santana stood up as though to remove her from his unnaturally unaware presence.

Brittany had moved over and slipped onto the bed next to Kurt. She slid his hands inter hers causing Kurt to glance at the blonde. "Don't worry, Kurt. I love penguins even if they can't fly or walk properly."

"Um… thanks, Brittany… can I have my hands back?"

"You know Kurt, I just noticed something," a purr could be heard from behind Kurt and he tried to look around his shoulder. "You seem really tense." Kurt nearly jumped a mile when he felt Santana's hands skim over his back. He leaped onto his feet in alarm and glanced at her suspiciously.

However, the girl merely smiled wickedly. "I think you need to give yourself a little break," she stepped towards him slowly causing him to back up with each step she took, "and I know just the way. You should thank Holly Holiday for the idea."

_-glee-_

Blaine glanced down at the address in his hand again. He and Kurt were supposed to meet at Kurt's house so they could head on over to see Wicked later that day. However, he received a text about a change in plans. Apparently he was now supposed to pick Kurt up from whatever 'nefarious', quoting Kurt, activities his McKindley friends had force him to attend. Blaine shrugged and walked into the building.

He glanced around and slowly began to realize exactly where he was. This was a type of studio place. From the posters and flyers posted up, they did several lessons in dancing, minor gymnastics, and—

"Hi there."

Blaine glanced over to see a familiar figure standing beside him. "Santana. It's nice to see you again."

"Considering the last time I saw you, you were sucking off that poodle-wearing excuse of a girl's face off, not some much." Santana offered a smile as she skimmed her eyes over him in slow appreciation. Kurt knew how to pick them. "But you must be here for Kurt. Follow me, Dalton boy."

Blaine had no time to answer because the girl was already walking away towards a particular open door. Kurt never said anything about the said McKinley friends being Santana. From what he had heard about the girl, they were not supposed to be friendly terms. Didn't Kurt usually hang out with Mercades and Rach—Oh holy god.

Blaine slammed on the breaks and it felt like his whole body collided with a hard wall. His sight instantly zoomed in on the only form in the room that was remotely attractive to him—aka, very male. His jaw was surely hanging open unattractively in a mixture of awe and appreciation for those smooth muscles rippling under that pale, soft skin that moved every time—

"Are you alright?"

He slowly turned his attention to the dark-haired girl next to him. She had a knowing smile on her face which reminded him of a cat who had just eaten a warbler. "Huh?" he responded rather dumbly.

"Why don't you sit down? It might be a little while until the class finishes," she repeated the comment Blaine obviously did not hear over the blood rushing through his ears. She pushed him lightly over to a location that she knew he would be able to see all the lovely details.

Blaine slowly placed his pouch down and slid into the chair, not caring that Santana flopped next to him.

A little ways away face away from them, Kurt bent forwards right then to touch his hand onto the ground before him, leaving his nicely formed assed angled right towards them. Blaine swallowed nervously.

"Good," the instructor said, "now twist your waist from side to side as you let your body remain in this submissive posture."

Blaine's brow slowly rose and he subconsciously leaned forwards slightly as Kurt did as the instructor asked which caused his butt to wiggle… right at him…. Was he drooling now? He forcefully closed his rapidly drying mouth.

"Loosen more, Kurt," the instructor commented as she stepped behind the boy raised butt, placed her hands on either side of the boy and helped him twist. Blaine's eyes widened and terrible images came crashing through his mind. More specifically, he found himself considering all the ways he could find himself in that position… maybe he could take up Yoga as well. Then he could offer to help. Oh he would be a great yoga teacher and give Kurt private lessons whenever the boy needed them…

"Ohhh," At the sound that left Kurt's mouth, Blaine nearly fell off his chair. Was he the only one that found that sound utterly, painfully sexual? "That feels a lot better." The boy groaned.

"See. Relaxing helps. Your hips and legs are already very flexible so it's just the tension that's keeping you from fully stretching out."

All Blaine heard was hips, legs, and flexible. Oh gods. How many positions were there in yoga that required Kurt's ass in the air? Oh … he was flexible.

"Enjoying the view?"

Blaine jumped in surprise, having forgotten the girl was beside him. He blushed, shifted nervously, and attempted to avoid looking at Kurt… in that skin-tight. Oh gosh what was that piece of clothing anyways? He might as well have worn nothing since you could see everything anyways.

"I-uh-am just… really interested in yoga," Blaine replied dumbly, something he seemed to be doing a lot more than usual.

"So am I," Santana purred back as she let her eye linger on a very different form with braided blonde hair. She sighed in appreciation and glanced back at Blaine. "There's just something so sexy about it, don't you think?

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again. In the background he heard the sound of the instructor's voice, 'now push your hips down to the mat as you exhale. Then pull your hip back up, then back down again.' His head snapped back in alarm and he dragged his eyes across the Kurt's slim back. Under the dark clothes, he could almost see the outline of every muscle rippling as the boy moved.

However, he forced himself to look away again, frustrated in too many ways for it to be comfortable. "I… don't see Kurt like that."

Santana rolled her eyes at his denial; however, the more she considered his words as she watched him silently, the more she realized.

She tightened her hand around herself and willed herself to speak. "I fell in love with my best friend, you know."

Blaine whipped his head over to stare at the girl in surprise; however, Santana had her eyes focused on Brittany with her brows furrowed in pain.

"By the time I stopped lying to myself, it was too late," she continued, casting her eyes to the ground nervously, uncomfortable with even thinking about it let alone confessing to a near-stranger. However, if she could save Kurt and Blaine from the dance she and Brittany found themselves in, wasn't it worth it? "And it hurts… both of us."

Blaine found him unable to reply. Denial kept him from relating to story to himself; however, the pain in his chest told him otherwise. He let a thoughtful silence fall between them. Blaine looked at the girl with in a new light. He no longer saw arrogance or bitchiness; instead, he realized all that was covering a pain and fear that he found himself understanding. Maybe Kurt being friends with them wasn't that strange after all.

Santana suddenly made a surprised sound and amusement laced through her sensual voice. "Oh my. Kurt _is_ very flexible," she made a thoughtful and appreciative sound, "must be from all the cheerleading."

Oh yes, very flexible. He didn't know Kurt could make his leg bend that way… wait—Blaine's head snapped to Santana for the millionth time today. Did the girl just say cheerleading? He glanced back over and couldn't help but imagine Kurt doing high-kicks and flips and oh-lord in a cheerleading outfit.

* * *

AN: Reviews loved, as always. It's like crack and inspiration mixed in one. Love it.

NEXT: Kurt has a sexylicious epiphany and is in awe at the power of sex appeal. Poor Blaine didn't even see it coming.


	3. I'll Give You More

**Sexy101 "I'll Give You More"**

AN: Oh my goodness! People are going crazy over this fic. It's utterly flattering. I shall try to update fast for you all. It's not exactly what I had in mind for this chapter but I thought it was an interestingly smexy idea anyways so I went with it. XD

_NoiNoi:_ Part of this fic is dedicated to you and your awesome idea!

_itwaseasy:_ pickled is actually just a term to describe something that had been soaked in that yummy juice with salt and vinegar and such. You can actually have pickled onions, lettuce, etc. We use the term pickled for pickled cucumbers only because it is the most popular pickled food. But it's really supposed to be pickled cucumbers.

_LLL:_ Haha. Of course I read all my reviews! And this is inspired by those songs you mentioned (push it, 4 minutes) and his sexiness during his performances!

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, can we talk to you?" Kurt glanced over to David and the council who were all standing before him now.

He glanced at Blaine who was standing behind the trio with a nervous expression. His friend gave him reassuring smile which helped ease some of his uncertainties. "Yes, of course."

David smiled and spoke up. "We would like to feature you in a duet with Blaine for Regionals."

Kurt's eyes widen in shock and a wide smile flashed across his lips. "That would be amazing." The performance for the girls from his sister school had been part of his audition. At least, that was the rumor. Maybe he didn't do that badly after all.

"But," then came the 'but' from Thad, "there are a few people who are concerned about your performing abilities."

Kurt's expression instantly dropped to a worried frown. David seems to notice and instantly interjected. "And so we've decided to let you give another performance for the warblers to ease these concerns. I hope you will honor our attempts to bring something more… appealing to the table with your song selection and performance."

"But nothing too flashy," Thad quickly added.

Kurt now nodded erratically, song ideas popping up in his head left and right. He could do a Madonna song or maybe Black Velvet, a classic sexy tune that will surely feature his voice wonderfully.

"We look forwards to your performance then," with that, the trio bid their good lucks and good byes individually before departing the room.

Blaine strolled on over with a smile. "Well, you're one step closer to a solo part."

Kurt smiled back and considered all his options. Then a realization dawned on him and he glanced at Blaine for a moment, "I need to make a call. I'll meet you at lunch." Without further explanation, Kurt scurried out of the room.

-_glee-_

"I'm not surprised that you came to me for advice," the dark-haired girl smiled as she strolled into Kurt's room.

"Well, since you are teaching me the ways to be sexy, I figured you might also be able to help me with my performance."

"Boy, remember River Deep Mountain High? That ass-shaking action that had jaws dropping certainly didn't come from dark and round."

"Um… where's Brittany?"

Santana paused in her lip gloss application in front of Kurt's very large mirror and was silent a moment before standing up and shrugging. "Probably smacking her lips on wheels."

Kurt didn't miss the hesitation or the way the girl's eyes dropped ever slightly. He stared at her for a moment before mentioning, "Blaine asked me if you were a lesbian."

Santana snapped her heated eyes over and dragged them over Kurt in clear annoyance. "I sometimes forget how annoying you can be until you open your wide open trap and talk about things that are none of your business."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and shifted back slightly in surprise at the outburst. "Wow defensive much?" He had expected her just to laugh the idea off or reply with some snide comment. However, it seemed what Blaine had hesitantly informed him turns out to be truer than he expected.

He let his eye drop to the jacket in his hands. "I just wanted to let you know that whatever you decide, Blaine and I got your back."

Santana looked over at Kurt in surprise and she let out an uneven breath, her breath catching in her throat. She watched him place his Dalton jacket neatly into his large wardrobe. Her lids flickered over moist eyes. "Thank you, Kurt." They shared a timid smile before she pulled out something from her bag. "But hell no is my life up for discussion. This, on the other hand, we can talk about. It has the perfect song for you to sing."

Kurt raised his eyebrow as he placed his Dalton tie with his jacket. "What is it?"

She had a sweet smile on her lips. "We're obviously going to have Brittany help us with the choreography; however, it'll be sexy-fine regardless." She slipped the CD into his player and pressed the play button with a delicate finger.

Kurt's eyes widen at the music that boomed on his boom box. He shook his head instantly, "No, no, no. I sing musicals and lovely songs from movies that highlight my amazing range. I don't think I pull off these types of songs well… at all."

Santana danced to the music as she rolled her eyes at him. "Sweetheart, trust me. This is going to kill." She pulled him with her to dance causing him to laugh but complied, attempting to imitate her sensual sways.

-_glee -_

"I can't do this. I can't just go out and do all…. That stuff in front of Blaine and the warblers. Oh my god. What is Thad or David going to think? I'm dead. I'm expelled then dead."

"You'll be fine, Kurt," Brittany reassured the panicking boy, "it's going to be amazing."

Kurt was still shaking his head in panic at Brittany.

"Are we in a barn?" Brittany suddenly seems to notice and looked around. "Are there cows here?"

Santana glanced at Kurt's Dalton uniform curiously. She and Brittany had dress in Dalton colors to match along with very short skirts, webbed leggings, and cute sailor looking heels. But that wasn't the point she was trying to get at. "Kurt, is that jacket expensive?"

Kurt gave the girl an odd look and glanced down at the blazer. "Yea it is pretty expensive."

"Maybe you should take it off… just so you don't get it dirty." Santana smiled and held out her hand. Kurt threw her a hesitant look before slowly shrugging off the blazer and placing it in her hands.

Brittany then loosened his tie and popped a button open to reveal some of his chest as Santana gave him a head-to-toe overview. "What about the tie?"

"I think we should keep it on. It looks hot," Brittany replied calmly.

Kurt tip-toed to the side of the metal step-looking stage the warblers had performed on for Animal to peak out to see if everyone was there yet.

Suddenly, a loud-pitched squeal was heard and Kurt ran into the metal bars in attempts to get away from the lukewarm liquid that had just drenched him from head-to-toe. His eyes were wide, his hands held out to the side, and he slowly turned back towards the snickering girls in horror.

"My hair!" he cried in dismay. "What are you doing?"

Santana reached forwards to pull back his sleeves and then skimmed a finger across his chest. "Yum."

Kurt looked down and his eyes widened. His white dress-shirt was very clearly clinging tightly onto his chest. He felt his cheeks grow hot. Suddenly he felt even more expose. "No—I can't—Santana?"

The mentioned girl had already begun running to where she was supposed to enter from. He was about to run after her and give her a piece of his mind; however, the music starting to boom into the relatively empty room. Oh Gaga; why?

Santana and Brittany strolled out from the top of the stage.

_B: It's gonna be Kurt, bitch._

_S: I wanna see him._

_And I just want to dance with him._

Brittany laughed in response.

Suddenly a familiar voice entered the scene as Kurt stepped on the stage. He sighed out his line as he leaned down, the two girls flacking his sides and pressing their hands against the wet white shirt sticking to his chest. They thrust up slightly as he crooned out the lines.

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you_

Blaine's jaw dropped with the other warblers. He was on the edge of his seat, trying to keep himself from jumping up. His eye darkened and skimmed across Kurt's wet shirt. Oh gosh water was even dripping from his hair and plastering the usually tame head of hair against his forehead.

The girls leaned towards Kurt and purred their line _'gimme gimme'_ into his ear and their mics as he continued. His head tilted up sensually just as Brittany had showed him and he threw his arms out, locking his eyes with Blaine.

_You got my display of affection,_

_Feels like no one else in the room but you._

Blaine's eyes locked onto the boy's and he could not look away. Were they having song-sex? Is that even a word?

The girls rushed down the stairs as Kurt made his way down slower, skimming the side of the stage and sliding his back and hand along the metal bar. He thrust his hips out with the beat.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We keep on rocking', we keep on rocking'_

Kurt flowed down the one more step and Santana, who had been waiting there, grabbed his shirt and pull him towards her. Their bodies collided and slowly slid a few inches towards the ground before pulling themselves back up again. However, while he was moving back up, his eyes locked onto Blaine's again.

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

Blaine jumped up in his seat. However, noticing the stares he was getting from the other warblers and that no one else was standing, he slowly slid back down into his chair again.

Kurt had to grin at that. He didn't expect dapper Blaine to get so flustered but since the boy was, might as well enjoy it. He skimmed his hand against chest, reminding the boys that his shirt was still very wet and very transparent.

_They keep watchin' keep watchin' Feels like the crowd is saying…_

As they ran through the chorus _'gimme gimme more'_, Kurt took the time to step down onto the ground and run though some moves with the two girls before strutting towards the warblers and no so subtly aiming his path towards Blaine.

His slid forwards onto his knees a few feet away from Blaine's chair. His chest pumped against the sound of the music. Brittany behind him dragged her hand across his chest.

_The center of attention_

_Even when they're up against the wall_

_You got me in a crazy position. _

_If you're on a mission you got my permission_

As he got onto his feet again, the girls danced away to tease the other warblers, Kurt pointed at Blaine and beckoned the boy with his finger. Blaine could not help himself from joining him, standing up and stepping a few feet forwards, mesmerized. Kurt grinned.

_We can get down like they're no one around._

_We keep on rockin', we keep on rockin', rockin'_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

Kurt danced around back before skimming a teasing finger along Blaine's back and feeling the boy shiver. He grinned at the reaction as he leaned forwards and crooned the words into the boy's ears.

_They keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is saying'_

As the girls sang the chorus, Kurt stepped back in front of Blaine and shoved the boy back towards his seat before falling in step with the girls and moving away from the warblers.

Blaine stumbled back and stood there in shock. His eyes were locked onto Kurt's form and he tried not to break contact as he stumbled back to find his missing chair. Giving up, he remained standing and staring. He no longer cared what anyone else though. This was… too amazing.

His eyes could not help but drag themselves across Kurt's swaying movement. He could not help but follow their hands as the girls seem to be unable to keep their hands off his chest or back or even his ass! He should have offered to help! Damn, Blaine!

_Gimme more, gimme more babe_

Suddenly, something hit him in the face causing him to wake from his terrible thoughts. As he looked down, Blaine noticed the Dalton colors on it. It was Kurt's tie. He was holding Kurt's tie. Blaine looked up and widened as Kurt's hand skimmed over the top of his wet, partly-exposed, pale chest.

Do not think bad thoughts. Do not think bad thoughts. Blaine's hands tightened around the tie in his hands as the song came to a close.

-_glee-_

"Do you think that was too much?"

Blaine had a hard time listening because Kurt apparently had no other shirt with him and the one he was wearing was still very much wet.

"Where is uh… Santana and Brittany? Let me hold that for you!"

"Oh Thanks," he handed his blazer over to his friend as they walked towards the parking lot, "they had to go back early to avoid traffic."

Blaine felt his gaze lingering longer than usual on Kurt's form and found him trying to remember how he lived without admiring the boy before in his life. It was strange. It was like he had become overly sensitive to Kurt now. It was like he suddenly could not help but feel nervous and self-conscious around the living example of a perfect human being.

"That was very—uh—sexy."

Kurt looked over in surprise and slowly let his lips fall into a grin that looked much too similar to the one Santana would carry. "Are you sure? Maybe I need to show you my sexy face a few more time," Kurt hand on hand skin Blaine's arm as he leaned closer as though to whisper in Blaine's ear, "just to make sure."

"Uh— " Blaine stuttered in surprise, caught off guard by Kurt's boldness and shuttering in delight at the contact.

Kurt smiled sweetly, grabbed his jacket. He glanced up at Blaine with a soft sensual smile that he had mastered after Santana's lesson. "See you tomorrow, Blaine." From the way Blaine was gawking dumbly, it seemed to have worked oh so very well.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter was okay! I wrote it very late. XD So tired now so I apologize for any mistakes I missed. Apparently I'm not going to give a next chapter teaser before I apparently never really follow it. The story just evolves in its own weird direction.

I do love suggestions! Some of them are so epic and ingenious that I'm trying to find ways to put them into the story! So, reviews and suggestions are loved!


	4. Let Me Touch You

**Sexy101 "Let Me Touch You"  
**

AN: Again, the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story is… amazing! Kurt's sexiness has touched us all! Oh glee writers, please answer our wishes and show exactly how smexy that boy can be!

Also, No Santtany in this chapter. :( But there's a reason that will be revealed next chapter and hopefully I can pull that off. Anyways, this one is dedicated to firespark124 because her idea was epic and I just had to write it out! Hopefully I do the idea justice!

_LLL_: Yay for Kurtana friendship! I have an unnatural obsession with these two partly because they are my favorite characters and if I see a glee moment between them, I will die from the sheer awesomeness!

_HPmadness12:_ Klainetanna! I love that!

_NoiNoi_: Thank you for your awesome idea! I'm glad you liked it!

_DHK_: Haha. Oh yes the Warblers. Their reactions to everything will be coming up next chapter. :D

* * *

"Maybe I should—"

Kurt smacked Blaine's hands away and gave the boy a disapproving look. "Will you stop fidgeting? You're worse than my Dad."

Blaine could not remember how in the world he got himself in this position. It was one of the most idiotic yet brilliant ideas he had so far. Can this be described as a form of self-torture?

He jumped again as Kurt's hands skimmed over his thigh in what, to his terrible mind, was the hottest, dirtiest, most amazing thing that has happened in his young gay life. "Sorry!" he force out the hitch in his throat. "I'm—uh—just really ticklish." Good save, Blaine, good save.

Kurt gave him a raised eyebrow from his position. By the way, did anyone mention that Blaine considered Kurt's current position the most… suggestive thing ever? The boy was currently kneeling directly in front of him touching his tight. If anyone were to walk in right now… not even a stranger would have a though far from where Blaine's mind was running towards.

"Well, please try not to move so much. I'm pretty sure you don't want me to stab you."

Kurt's fingers danced over his thigh again to smooth out wrinkles and Blaine had to bit his lips. Think of something terrible. Think of girls! Think of girls!

"Okay done."

"Oh thank god," he groaned and froze when he realized he had said that out loud. Kurt looked slightly pissed and he quickly corrected himself. "because—uh—my leg was starting to cramp, you see." He made the motion of stretching his leg out and offered a hesitant grin.

"While I'm down here, do you want me to help you out?"

Blaine's head whirled over so fact he winced having almost pulled a neck muscle. However, the implications of that statement had his mind running so badly that his knees nearly buckled at the thought. Luckily, Kurt was looking at his portable sewing kit and putting stuff away.

"My dad use to get really bad cramps in his legs and there's a certain way to ease the pain before it tightens up too badly. I could show you."

Oh… that's what he meant. Blaine gave a nervous laugh. "I'll be fine. It's going away already. Must just be the way I was standing."

"Alright then," Kurt stood up and dragged his eyes over his handy work. Blaine felt his body flush at the way Kurt's lashes danced half-lidded over his eyes and the look of lazy appreciation crossed his expression. Then the way he brush his thumb across the bottom of his lips and bit on it softly in thought.

"Blaine, can you turn around?" Kurt waited for a moment before raising his brow at the way Blaine did not seem to hear him at all. He slowly noticed the path of the other boy's eyes and his own flashed in amusement.

He bit lightly onto his thumb again, dragging it between his teeth and over his tongue. He watched in fascination a Blaine's jaw seems to slack in distraction and eye hazed over. He pulled his thumb out and traced down the front of his neck and sighed softly. Blaine swallowed and suddenly looked up.

Kurt was taken back at the heat in his friend's eyes and nearly melted from the gaze. Their eyes locked and clashed violently. It was Kurt's turn to swallow and find some needed moisture in his mouth so he could speak. "Can you turn around?" Why did that sound too horrifyingly sexual to him? Maybe it was the husky tone in which he said it in.

Blaine raised his eyebrow and it was Kurt's turn to feel nervous and utterly hot and bothered. "I need to… fix the back of the jacket."

Blaine blatantly dragged his eyes across Kurt's lips and collarbone, locked his eyes on Kurt's again, and offered a knowing smile before slowly turning around. Kurt nearly dropped his needles in shock.

Kurt stood there for a moment, suddenly finding himself utterly overwhelmed by Blaine's naturally amazingly sexy ways. But, two can play that game. He pressed his hands against Blaine's back and slid his fingers down the boy's spine and smiled when the boy instantly tensed up. "It looks amazing from here," he informed sweetly.

"Oh—uh—good," was the shaky, unintelligent reply from the Dalton boy. Kurt grinned.

He also couldn't help himself. He swept his hands across Blaine's shoulders also as though to check the placement and let his grip linger slightly on the blades. A foreign emotion bubbled within him. When had another boy his age let him tough their body without flinching or offer a disgusted look? He took a moment before turning his attention back to Blaine. His fingers then skimmed back over the shoulder then over the collar of the shirt. He noticed Blaine's body tense even more and shutter under his ministrations. He was in awe at his power over the boy.

He also knew it was wrong, that he was crossing a barrier they placed between them; however, he couldn't help himself. One hand traced the spine again while the other 'accidentally' brushed against hair and neck. He wanted so badly to break that barrier.

Suddenly, Blaine whirled around and their eyes locked again. However, this time, the emotions that flashed across Blaine's face were as unsettling as a storm. Kurt was taken back for a very different reason. For a moment, he thought he saw pain.

The muscles in Blaine's arm were rigid as stone as though he was holding himself back from doing something his body wanted.

Kurt looked at his friend, trying to understand what the tension between them meant, why it was so suffocating. He reached a hand out—

Blaine instantly stepped away and smiled in a way that, to Kurt, felt like the boy was putting up a barrier. Kurt's hands instantly dropped back to his side. "So how do I look?"

"Amazing," Kurt replied softly, forcing him to smile also. He turned to put all his things away as he spoke, "the performance will be awesome, I'm sure."

"You're not staying?"

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine. He knew what Blaine was asking and, deep in his heart, he also knew what it would mean to stay. However, he took a peak behind the closed door and saw something amazing. He didn't want to go back; he wasn't willing sit there and pretend anymore. Not when it hurts so much. "No. My dad wanted me back for dinner."

They both knew it was a lie.

"Thanks for helping me pick out the outfit and everything."

"What are friends for?" Kurt responded and instantly felt the tension between them again. "I better go."

"I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll walk you out."

Kurt push Blaine's chest to stop him causing Blaine to shutter and nearly swoon. However, they both instantly froze and Kurt instantly snatched his hand back to himself. "It's alright. You still need to get ready. I know the way."

As Blaine held the door open for him, Kurt noticed the same conflicted emotion on the boy's face. "Kurt… I'm s—"

Kurt smacked the other boy in the head making Blaine snap up in surprise. "Shut up, Blaine. Just concentrate on going out there and being amazing and sexy." He offered a grin then walked away from the dorm room, throwing a little wave over his shoulder. "Break a leg!"

Blaine slammed his door and leaned heavily against it. "Blaine, what are you doing?"He muttered to himself as he touched his chest where Kurt's hand had lingered. A shocking realization dawned on him, something he had, just as Santana implied, been lying to himself about. "I'm hopelessly attracted to my best friend."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short! And Oh gosh, please don't kill me. I was hesitant about this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint! It knows it turned a little... conflicted at the end; however, it was bound to happen! I actually didn't expect it to turn out that way but I feel like they really needed to get something like this before more sexy awesomeness can occur. Actually, I think the next chapter may be a little disappointing also but I hope you'll still stick with the story!


	5. With You

**Sexy101: With You  
**

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! The reviews I've gotten were, as always, amazing! I'm glad the last chapter was still well received by many. But hopefully the wait has paid off. This chapter is longer and, in my opinion, more delicious! There is also my favorite Santana/Kurt/Blaine moment mixed in.

* * *

After not hearing from Santana for a few days, Kurt began to get slightly worried. It was not as though he was accustomed to hearing from her frequently; however, he thought that she would have liked to know how the whole Britney sexy dance had gone by. Actually, he was also looking forwards to seeing people's reactions. The council was supposed to deliberate over the weekend and since they had nothing really to do until that was decided, Friday rehearsals were canceled. Therefore, he was happily home early today.

"Kurt, there's someone here to see you," He perked up at the sound of his dad's voice. He grabbed his phone, wondering if he had missed a text from Blaine or Mercedes or someone; however, nothing. Shrugging, he checked his hair before hopping down the stairs to the front door.

"Who is it, dad?" Kurt asked as he peaked into the living room to catch a glimpse of the figure standing at the door. "Santana?"

After coaxing the girl into his house, Kurt began to notice how out of character she was acting which worried him. What had happened? Nothing good, that's for sure. After all, bringing down the feisty girl took monumental effort. For that reason, horrifying images popped up in his mind, memories of days at McKinley resurfaced.

Bullying him for being gay was one thing; however, Santana was a girl. No matter that the case may be. Harming her for being different was unspeakable. Kurt may be gay; however, he still grew up as guy. And it was infused in their minds that harming a girl was just wrong.

His hand tightened around the shirt in his hand, angry at the mere thought. Kurt was now sitting on his bed, folding some clothes he had finished washing that day as he waited for Santana to speak. He concluded it was indeed a bullying issue. After all, why else seek him out? Then again, from the hesitation she showed, she probably didn't even mean to find herself at his door. But he was glad she did. After all, they were friends now and he cared about her.

Kurt perked up when he heard a familiar song from his iPod player and grinned, realizing how perfect this song was for the moment. He walked over and turned up the volume causing Santana to give him an odd look. He smiled at her and he started dancing. He pointed at her as he sang with the music.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We're all born superstars_

He started moving towards her as he sang.

_She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

He held out his hands towards her with a smile causing Santana to laugh. The smile on her lips was soft as she let her hands slip into his and let him pulled her off the bed. She shook her head in amusement when he sang directly to her.

'_There's nothin' wrong with who you are'_

_She said, 'Cause He made you perfect, babe'_

'_So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

Now, Santana chimed in with a smile, singing along with Kurt and letting herself dance and laugh with him.

_I'm Beautiful in a way_

'_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, Baby_

_I was born this way_

They danced and sang and let all the hate they had experienced in their young lives fall into their performance. They laughed together and felt their hearts slowly mend as a mutual understanding fueled their friendship.

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

And soon the song fell to an end.

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

They looked each other, laughed, and shared a tight hug. Kurt hopped over to turn down the music as another song slowly filtered through the speakers. He glanced over and noticed that Santana was now sitting with a thoughtful expression on his bed. He moved over and sat beside her.

"How do you do it, Kurt?" She suddenly asked as she leaned her head to the side and let it fall onto his shoulder.

Kurt leaned his own head on top of hers. "Do what?"

"Stay so strong."

Kurt slowly lifted his head again and glanced at her with a worried expression. "Being gay?"

"All the looks, the hate, and the whispers behind your back… how do you deal with it all?"

He sighed softly and let his eyes flicker down to his feet as they dangled off the side of the bed. "Because I know that half of them are jealous at how amazing I am and the other half are ignorant Neanderthals."

Santana made an amused sound as she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

Kurt continued. "But the truth is, there will always going to be people whispering behind your back, hating you, even when you're straight. Sure it's turned up a few dramatic notches when you're different… namely gay. However, it's the same deal. You don't give a shit about them because they don't matter. You have to focus on yourself and the people who truly care about you like you friends." Kurt grinned and nudged her shoulder. "Like me."

Santana smiled at him with her brows furrowed, tears forming and pooling on the tips of her lashes.

"There's going to be a day when we're both going to be famous and we're going to looked back at this moment and laugh, wondering how anyone could have convinced us we were capable of anything less."

"It'll get better?"

"That's what they tell me… and I'm convinced." He grinned, "I mean, it's already getting better. I have an awesome new friend that teaches me the ways of sex appeal." Santana had to laugh at that.

They shared a moment of thoughtful quiet before Kurt suddenly perked up. "I have a great idea of something we can do to forget about brainless idiots in our lives. In fact, I think you'll be quite proud of my sexy, ingenious plan."

Slowly, the old foxy Santana reappeared as she grinned in approval and raised a suggestive eyebrow. "I'm assuming you'll also be texting Blainey-boy and inviting his sweet ass over?"

-_glee-_

Blaine turned along the familiar streets to Kurt's house. The boy had insisted to come over to help Santana. Apparently the young woman was having bullying problems at McKinley, a scene Blaine was all too familiar with. He was, obviously, happy to help where he could.

When he pulled up to the house, he noticed the garage open causing him to glance around the front lawn and driveway, wondering if someone was outside. As he opened his door and slipped out of his car, his eyes widened.

From behind the car in the driveway, Kurt came darting to the other side of the car completely shirtless, letting out a death-defying shriek. On the other side of the car, Santana stood with a shirt (probably Kurt's) in one hand and the hoes in another. There was an evil smirk on the girl's face as she said something across the car that made Kurt shake his head in defiance.

However, those detailed observations was getting thing very off-topic. The real issue Blaine would like to focus on was the fact that Kurt Hummel was shirtless. And when he said shirtless, it meant that he could clearly see the pale chest, smooth pecks, flat stomach… and oh sweet Pavoratti, why was the world so cruel—or kind?

Not only was Kurt half-naked but he was also drenched. Blaine's mouth hung open as he tried to follow a bead of water trail down the chest and into—he swallowed with much difficulty—the unspeakable and sadly still-covered parts of Kurt's body.

"Blaine!"

It must have been quite a sight the way both Blaine and Kurt seemed to jump noticeably at Santana's voice. The two boy's eyes instantly met and somewhere where it's very cold, another iceberg melted. Poor baby penguins.

Kurt instantly flushed and ran to the other side of the car again, trying to grab the shirt that Santana had stolen during their water war. However, the young women merely escaped his grasp and ran towards Blaine. Kurt cursed.

Blaine started numbly making his way over, trying to focus on keeping one foot in front of the next which was oddly difficult mostly since he was in no way watching where his feet where. No, instead, he was much too focused on Kurt and probably gaping like a fish.

"Are you here to help us wash Kurt's car?"

Blaine slowly tore his eyes away from Kurt's and glanced at Santana. He swallowed when noticing his throat was dry and unable to make much noise beyond a squawk. "I…. am." He said slowly as though still not processing what Santana was saying to him.

"Here!" Blaine looked down at his hands as Santana shoved something in them. It took a moment as he finally realized that he was holding onto Kurt's shirt—the shirt that had been on Kurt's wet, beautiful body—the shirt that Kurt was currently not wearing.

"Uhhhh," he made an odd sound; however, Santana already danced away. "I'll be right back!" She muttered over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house.

Now Blaine also began to realize that he was outside alone with Kurt. Scratch that, a half-naked Kurt. He swallowed nervously as he tried to appear casual and cross the driveway to where Kurt was still trying to subtly hide behind his black car.

"I think this is yours?" He reached out with the hand that held Kurt's shirt. He stopped a little way away from the car which probably forces Kurt to walk out and into Blaine's view. He didn't do it intentionally! Right?

Kurt slowly made his way out and took timid steps towards his friend with his arms across his chest and his cheeks hot.

Blaine, on the other hand, tried very, very hard to keep his eyes from wandering… too far. But it was natural to glance. Okay, maybe the amount of time spent dragging his gaze across Kurt's form already flew so far pass the term 'glance' that it was horrifying. But who could blame him? He was a healthy boy who had an unnatural desire to jump the boy in front of him… right, healthy.

"Thanks," Kurt muttered as he snatched up the wet shirt as quickly as he could. He tried to unfold the offending object as quickly as humanly possible; however, for anyone who had tried to put on a wrinkled wet shirt, it was not a fast or easy task.

While the boy was focusing his attention on his shirt, Blaine's hormonal boy-ness caused his eyes to snatch up ever little uncovered detail about Kurt's upper body. Muscles rippled as Kurt tried to unfold the shirt at every angle possible. The muscles that lay across Kurt's stomach contracted attractively as he lifted his arms up to shake out his shirt. Blaine felt his jaw sack and his breath shorten. When had Kurt looked more sexy and edible?

"Do you need help?" Blaine asked in a dark, husky tone.

Kurt froze his arms half-in his shirt and turned his eyes to Blaine. The look on the other boy's face was nothing short of predatory. Kurt subconsciously shifted backwards and he could have sworn that Blaine's eyes darkened at the movement. Kurt's flight instinct screamed across his body. At the same time, some deliciously morbid part of his mind insisted that he take a step forwards instead. Just to see what would happen. "I'm—huh—"

However, before his could decide on his own. Blaine took a step forwards. Kurt's heart nearly failed or should have failed considering how fast it was beating. He looked up hesitantly as Blaine slowly helped Kurt slip on the shirt.

Blaine's hands brought Kurt's arm up and slowly dragged the shirt down arms, head, and torso. His dark amber eyes dragged over every inch of skin the shirt touched then slowly lifted them up to Kurt's face. As soon as the shirt was on, he stepped back and smiled in a way that made Kurt' nearly melt on the spot if he wasn't goo already.

"I think I found the right cleaning stuff. Your dad handed it to me," Santana's voice interrupted the moment causing Kurt to jump nearly a mile back and nearly collide with the back of his car. Blaine smiled and calmly walked towards Santana to help her with the bucket and such.

Regardless of the original nefarious intention behind it, washing his car turn out to be fun. The three fell into beat with each other. Kurt brought out his boom box and started his playlist which resulted in the three of them singing and dancing and washing all at the same time. The lack of productiveness was far too amusing to be worrisome.

As 'Raise Your Glass' came on, Blaine dragged Santana to dance with him as he sang the familiar solo. Kurt laughed, slipping into his Warbler black-up lines as he twirled himself with the beat of the music.

Santana brightened when 'Valerie' was heard and she dragged Kurt with her as she pushed Blaine to back up against the car playfully before she and Kurt went through some steps of swing-dancing before slipping on the water and nearly falling. They burst into laughter, holding each other up.

They shared a ridiculous rendition of 'Forget You' that ending up in a soap-throwing, water-hosing war. Kurt, trying to save Santana from Blaine, slipped and crashed into the two causing all three of them to fall. Kurt and Santana, unfortunately for the lead warbler, landed on Blaine.

"Oh my Gaga, we killed him!" Kurt gasped as he scrambled up onto his knees to check on the groaning man.

Santana, on the other hand, was trying to regain control of the water hose that was now flying across the driveway.

"Ow," Blaine muttered as Kurt helped him up. "My head! No—wait… my back or legs or maybe everything."

"You're back? Oh gosh, it's not broken is it?" Unknown to the frantic boy, Kurt more or less started to feel Blaine up. Blaine had groaned again but for a very, very different reason this time.

"Kurt!" He tried to grab the soprano's attention but to no avail. He jumped when a hand lingers a little too closely to his privates as he grabbed Kurt's arm and this time his tone dropped a few dark notches. "Kurt."

Kurt slowly looked up, realized and jumped up, blushing profusely. "Sorry," he muttered in a rush.

"Kurt, hose!" Santana cries causing Kurt to glance over, laugh, and then go to turn off the water.

As soon as the insanity was under control, Kurt and Santana sat down onto the floor on either side of Blaine, slightly out of breath. After a moment, they laughed together and sat quietly, enjoying the sound of Rent in the background.

"This was fun," Santana finally spoke up with a timid smile. Blaine and Kurt smiled back.

"A little painful too," Blaine replied in amusement, wincing as he touched the forming bump on the back of his head.

"Oh Gosh. I'm still really sorry about that," Kurt muttered as he touched Blaine's head in worry. Blaine subconsciously leaned towards Kurt's fingers and his longing gaze lingered on Kurt's face.

Santana watched and smiled softly.

As the song from Rent died down, a buzzing and odd beats could be heard. Santana instantly perked up. "I think that's my phone!" She jumped up to retrieve her electronic device.

Kurt watched her leave with a soft expression. Blaine seemed to notice (not that he was staring) and looked over also. "So what happened?"

"She got slushied for the first time today."

"I though the glee club at your school always got 'slushied'."

"Never Brit or Santana. They were always still considered 'cool' and had a certain type of immunity," Kurt slowly frowned. "I don't think it's that. I think it's more of the fact they did it because they found out she was a lesbian."

Blaine nodded slowly in understanding. "She'll be fine. She seems like a strong girl."

Kurt looked unconvinced and frowned. "I hope so."

Blaine smiled at the concern that crossed the other boy's face. His love and compassion towards his friends was beautiful. And then Blaine really looked at the boy in front of him. The boy was so moral, so compassionate, so beautiful and perfect. How anyone could not recognize that was beyond Blaine. How he didn't notice it was also beyond him now also. He was a real idiot, wasn't he?

"She's not alone," Blaine finally replied. Kurt looked over with a soft expression and smiled with those beautiful lips.

Santana came back with a fresh towel (probably from Carol) across her shoulder. She also had a sad smile on her lips. Kurt instantly stepped up to her as Blaine stood. "Is everything okay?"

Santana nodded to Kurt as she spoke softly, "It was Sam. He's at my house." Kurt gave her a questioning look which she shook her head lightly at, "I think I need to have a little talk with him and maybe try to give him a chance. I'm…it's just that I'm still trying to figure things out."

"It's never wrong to ask questions; to keep figuring things out," They both glanced at Blaine when he spoke.

"And we'll be here no matter what happens," Kurt followed up.

Santana smiled and gave Kurt a strong squeeze of a hug. "Thank you guys." She gave them both a soft kiss on the cheek before departing with a light wave. "I'll give back your towel later, Kurt." She called over her shoulder.

-_glee-_

"Thanks for letting me borrow a shirt." Blaine appeared from his bathroom clad in one of his bigger shirts.

Kurt froze at the sight, his comb in mid-brush. He felt like a deer caught in head-lights; the headlights being the fact the perfect, amazing Blaine Anderson was currently wearing his shirt. Not to mention Blaine's hair looked absolutely delicious. It reminded him of that day Blaine got drunk at Rachel's party which in itself was a bad memory aside from the fact he loved the bed-hair look. Wait—didn't Blaine wake up in his bed the next morning? Good memory restored.

"Um you're welcome," Kurt stuttered out as he continued to fix his hair.

Blaine sat down next to him and watched quietly making Kurt fidget lightly, glancing at the other boy with a curious look. "What?"

A sheepish grin passed over the boy's lips.

"_Nothing_

_Your smile reminded me of…"_

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. "_I always remind people of… who is he?"_

Blaine fell silent, the song playing on in his head but different words needed to be spoken this moment. "Kurt," he finally said which caused the other boy to perk up in question. Blaine shifted forwards in his seat and breathed in deeply.

He placed his hand over Kurt's causing the boy to tense up in anticipation. Blaine stared softly at the boy before him and felt jittery as he worked up the courage to speak. "I realized something this week."

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes frantically, trying to figure out where this was going, trying to not hope too much in case his heart gets dropped and broken again.

"You are a compassionate, beautiful, sexy," Blaine grinned softly, "and amazing person. I … was a fool to have missed what was right before my eyes." Blaine's hands tightened around Kurt's hands.

Kurt sucked a shaky breath in, his eyes fluttered gently as his heart jumped in his chest.

"I… want to be with you," Blaine whispered finally, softly, with emotion that like thunder ragged between their bodies. Slowly, he stood slightly, leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt tensed and froze in shock. However, soon delight bubbled in his chest and his other hand dropped the comb he was holding losing to cup Blaine's face and lean into the kiss more. Tongues timidly touch and Kurt's body loosened into a warm wonderful mess. After what seemed like eternity of bliss, both boys slowly parted in a breathless pant, cheeks flushed and heart racing.

Kurt's eyes fluttered again and his chest rose and fell heavily. His lips were pouted and red but felt and tasted wonderful. He vaguely realized how Blaine's hands were still on his own. He gazed timidly towards Blaine's shy appearance. "Was it the 'sexy' that finally won you over?" He asked with a shaky smile.

Blaine's hot gaze dragged over Kurt's flushed face and lips again and felt desire beam within him all over again, the memory of their kiss still fresh and wonderful in his mind. "I think it was the 'Kurt' part," Blaine whispered back and in that same breath, both boys leaned forwards again to meet in a hotter and more desperate kiss.

* * *

AN: KLAINE KISS. HECK YA! I melted and died when I saw that on TV. This is totally dedicated to that amazing moment ever to have happened on glee. This is also, obviously, my little spin-off and twist to what happened so that it actually kinda fits my story in case you noticed some parallels.

Also, sorry if there are any mistakes. It got kinda late and I really wanted to post it up soon! :D

I think I'm actually going to dedicate the next chapter to the warblers and their reactions to Kurt's sexy and the new Klaine relationship. I love those boys. As always, reviews are loved and suggestions are so utterly awesome!


	6. Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

**Sexy101 "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?"**

AN: Yay. I wanted to finish the story for a long time but never got around to it. But here is the last chapter! Woot! Kurt's got his sexy down pat and I love the warblers to death! Again, thank everyone for their kind reviews. I was surprise to still have people review after not updating so long!

Sorry for any mistakes you may find during your read. It's past midnight but I wanted to get this up.

* * *

Blaine had naively assumed that after Kurt became 'his' and he was happily able to touch and kiss the other boy all he wanted, he would feel relieved and less… frustrated. Oh how wrong he was.

"You are officially whipped," Wes observed in amusement as he scribbled something down on his notebook. David had a wide grin on his face as he sipped his coffee innocently, pretending that he wasn't oh-so proud of Kurt's ability to turn their lead singer into a lovely little drooling puppy.

Blaine groaned and there was a loud thump of his head connecting with the wooden table in front of him. "Where the hell did he even learn that?"

Wes looked up slowly with an amazingly calm expression. "The kiss, lap dance… or the stripping?"

_-glee (1 hour ago) glee-_

"I don't get it."

Santana let out a heavy sigh and turned around, hand on her hip, impatient smile of her lips, and a 'what-bitch' look on her face. "What don't you get? Stripping. You do it all the time. You know? Before you get into the shower every day and wash out the gallons of hair products we know as hairspray."

Kurt blushed and frowned at the same time, turning his expression into a type of pout. "I mean. We're going out already. I don't see why I have to continue all this."

Santana gave him a doubtful look and waited. Kurt, in the silent, slowly began imagining the look on Blaine's face… "Okay. Fine. I'm listening."

Santana smiled in satisfaction.

-_glee -_

"This is going to be hilarious," Jeff gushed to Nick as they made their way down the hallway of the school. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Nick laughed and grinned in agreement. "You mean the same gawking expression he had during Kurt's rendition of 'Gimmie More'?"

Jeff's smile merely widened. "That's right! Dang are we good. Who would have guessed how well our little intervention turned out?"

Just as both boys' turned to each other to give high-fives. Both hands froze in mid-air as their eyes widened in horror at the figure that had mysteriously appeared between them. "…. Hi Kurt…" both muttered weakly, eyes darting for a quick escape.

Noticing their deer-caught-in-headlights look, Kurt grabbed onto bother their collars, forcing them to stay where they were. "What little intervention are we talking about, boys?"

Nice laughed nervously. "H-hey Kurt. Your hair looks… really… brown today. Did you do anything new to it?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and offered both boys a chilling 'bitch-don't-try' look that made his fellow warblers shrink under the power of Kurt Hummel.

"Well," Jeff started nervously and sheepishly, "we may or may not have prompted the Warbler council to ask you to perform something 'sexy' to prove to us of your performing abilities."

The newest warbler's grip on Jeff's collar tightened and he dragged the boy closer. "And why exactly would you do that?"

Nick snickered at the thought of their reasoning during the time. "To see the look on Blaine's face."

Kurt now gave Nick an odd look.

Jeff started grinned at the thought also despite fearing for his life. "Yeah. That was pretty funny. The poor dude had so much sexual tension stuck up his a—"

"—Jeff, you really don't want to finish that sentence," Kurt warned.

Jeff instantly snapped his mouth together and made a zipping motion across his lips before throwing away the key with a sweeping hand motion.

"Whatever. Now if you two are done, let's go. If you found that entertaining, this should be right down that same aisle," Kurt let go of the two boys and strutted ahead of them, purpose and confidence in his step.

As they sighed in relief to survive the Hummel, both boys looked to each other and grinned.

"Did you set up the camera?"

"You bet I did."

They high-fived each other. "Blackmail!"

-_glee_-

It was nice to spend some time with the rest of the warblers. They were like a very tight family here at Dalton who just happened to have an extreme ability to harmonize wonderfully as well. However, what was not nice was the fact they were forced to study. Warbler Thad, being the undisputed but also should-not-be-mentioned-to-his-face mother hen of the group had a reinforced studying first, play later rule. Then again, there are times they were able to convince him that studying the trajectory of the path of a football can sometimes be considered studying. After all, boys will be boys.

And as Blaine mused over his calculus homework, he failed to notice a few of his fellow warblers subtly putting loose papers back into their binders and other starting to get up and move towards the door. What could he say? Calculus gets very interesting…

However, when a few of the warblers started to sing and bop, Blaine glanced up and around curiously. It wasn't a rare occurrence for a few members to randomly start created harmonies and sings and messing around. But what was rare was that everyone started to seemingly know the song except him (who, might he remind everyone, is supposed to be the lead singer).

Blaine's head whirled around, trying to figure out what was going on. He only met the amused grins of his fellow warblers.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the entrance door.

_Sugar_

_Sugar_

The doors were pulled open by some of the warblers as Kurt, flanked by Jeff and Nick, entered. His wonderful, amazing, singing boyfriend stepped into the room and grinned at the other warblers as he started singing again. A hand extended to point at Blaine as he cooed his lines.

_He sits alone waiting for suggestion_

_He's so nervous avoiding all my question_

Kurt danced over to Blaine's chair and slipped his fingers across the boy's lips… _His lips are dry_

… before leaning down and patting her hands against Blaine's heart with the rhythm of the song.

_his hear is gently pounding._

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

He slid his hands along his own chest before reaching a teasing hand out to Blaine and sliding a finger along the boy's chin.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

Kurt was suddenly tugged back slightly. His head turned and grinned as he noticed Jeff pulling at his jacket. For a moment, it almost looked as if Kurt was singing to the blond. However-

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so._

With some agility and swift movement of limbs that made Blaine's jaw nearly drop, Kurt slipped out of his Dalton jacket and fell into his boyfriend's lap with an arm on either side of his body while leaning forwards and singing into the boy's ears.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

Needless to say, Blaine shuttered and melted with desire. His hand reached out for Kurt's slim body; however, the teasing boy pulled away with a sly grin.

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

Thad glared when Kurt made a phone with one hand and pointed at the council member with the other. He then danced back to the other warblers, enjoying the performance with laughter on the edge of his voice.

_They call a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

The few of the warblers started dancing in the middle of the group, showing off their skills as Kurt sang. Kurt pulled at his tie and loosened it playfully as his eyes lock onto Blaine. And by now, Blaine had also stood and made his way across the room towards Kurt.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

Kurt's beckoned his boyfriend with a playful motion of his pointer finger. Blaine followed like an obedient puppy.

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hands and twirled the boy in a circle before intentionally tugged him off balanced and into his body. The younger warbler grinned as a pale hand slipped over Blaine's chest.

_His heart's beating like a drum_

'_Cause at last he's got his boy home_

Finally, Blaine finished the last line. _Relax, baby, now we are alone._

The moment the line was done, Blaine leaned forwards and slid his eager lips over Kurt's. His hands slipped over the boyfriend's waist and pulled the other boy flush against his body.

The warblers glanced at the couple, hollering, laughing, cat-calling, and smiling. They glanced at each other and shrugged. With a charging, hand-in-air motion from Wes, the group filed out of the room still harmonizing. Flint ran ahead, taking over the lyrics. And it was quite the scene to see the warblers running through the school singing:

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know…_

At last our favorite couple parted and Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. "Just for the record, I totally think you are damn sexy and I'm letting you know."

_They got each other, neither one's complaining_.

* * *

AN: So sad Kurt left the warblers! I always felt like they were so, so awesome and I bet they all respected Kurt a lot. Not to mention now our boys are apart and we don't see Blaine as much anymore! NO! But absence does make the heart grow fonder… and it inspires my writing so I guess it can be a good (but still painful) thing.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading all about Kurt's smexy ways. We knew he could do it! Did you guys not see 'Born this Way'? Now that is what we call Sexy face!


End file.
